STRIKE BACK
STRIKE BACK is the sixteenth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by BACK-ON. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= (Strike Back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo 1 pāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride!! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!) Nando demo... |-| Kanji= (Strike Back！) 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても 1パーセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I Won't! ひっくり返して、Because だってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! ぶち抜く曇天！ Still burning my fire 天を切り裂く雷鳴 I gotta かき消すNightmare ただ未来が見たくて！ 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、 I ain't scared of my past and now for 託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ！ ずっと… (I'm never falling down! 追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから！ ずっと… (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me！悲しみなんて Rest in peace!) 何度でも… |-| English= (Strike Back!) Even though the probability of changing an orbit is low Don't you think that even one percent of it will stand up? After all, if "fate" gets thrown in my way, No I Won't! I'll turn it around, Because wouldn't it be perfect to see the future with you? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Vanish the dullness in the clouds! Still burning my fire like a thunder cutting through heaven I gotta get rid of Nightmare, I just wanna see the future! Past, future, and the present we're living in, I ain't scared of my past and now for the tomorrow that's entrusted to me Screaming out for my pride!! I don't want to see your tears, so I'll keep on screaming! Always... (I'm never falling down! It's my destiny to blow away the wind!) I want to protect your smile which relies on my back! Always... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! May the sadness rest in peace!) Anytime again... Full Version Rōmaji= (Strike back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo 1 Pāsentode mo areba mochiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai o miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta karikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto (I'm never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Nando demo... Kioku-nai no hashikko no kata de “mō tsurai” to kabe o tataite mo Nan-pāsento demo, boku wa mō furikaeranaidarou Risei no rain furidashitatte all I know! Mayowanai sa because datte kimi to kanaetai yume ga mirai (asu) ni arukara! Akatsuki matotte hangekida soldiers follow me now Don’t you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right! Amanojakuna kankaku o play back! Ureinaku ikiru no sa kono setsuna Struggle, sorrow, they’ll disappear like bubbles but Dare mo kesenai mune no naka no candle! Screaming out for your pride! Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody kyan blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way! Kamawanai I’ m gonna be your light!) so take my hands! We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto (I’m never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody kyan blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way Kamawanai I’ m gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! |-| Kanji= |-| English= Watch Now Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme